Fortune Spelling
by mtranc3
Summary: Harry, Draco, an empty classroom, and a bit of fortune telling as an excuse.


**Title:** Fortune-Spelling  
**Author:** mtranc3  
**Rating:** R  
**Category:** PWP.  
**Summary:** Harry, Draco, an empty classroom, and a bit of fortune-telling as an excuse.  
**Warnings:** Unbeta'd  
**Author's Notes: **OMG, I wrote PWP! Not NC-17, but still, PWP ::hides::  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, no profit is being made.

Fortune Spelling

"Will you shut up and get out of your trousers already!"

"Oh my God, Malfoy, you've finally gone round the bend, haven't you?"

"Look Potter, this is not exactly pleasant for me either, but I have to know why the Seer told me you were my ideal mate."

"And you believe anything they tell you... wait, who?"

"The - never mind, it's a Malfoy tradition when one turns of age. And I won't settle down unless I know, and I'm sure it's going to be hideously icky, what with your... and your..."

Draco waved his hand up and down Harry's form shuddering, "...so there's no need to worry. Now, lets find something suitable for a lubricant."

"Lu..." Harry slowly moved backwards. "You are not taking the mic out are you Malfoy? Is _that_ why you wanted to meet me?"

"Hmm? Draco raised his head from Snape's potions cabinet. "Why are you still dressed, Potter? In case you didn't know, sex doesn't involve clothes..., most of the time anyway" he added with a smirk, and Harry blushed fiercely, his face a colour closely matching Ron's maroon sweater.

"You... insufferable, _deluded_ -"

"Stop getting your knickers in a twist Potty, and come help me find lube."

At Harry's lack of response, Draco turned around, his features softening somewhat.

"Aw, Potter, I don't care about that... Your limited experience was to be expected of course, I mean, who'd want to shag a four-eyed, specky, goody-two-shoes, _git_ like yourself... but I'll brace myself and -"

Harry exploded.

"Who said I AGREED to have sex with you? I HATE YOU! And who said I was inexperienced? You bloody, ferret-faced - arghh!" His arms flew in the air in exasperation. "I'm out of here..."

Draco's wand was out in a flash. "Oh, I don't think so, Potter."

Harry's eyes blazed dangerously, but he stayed still. "This is how it's going to be then? Did that Seer mention rape as well?"

Draco had the grace to look embarrassed. But he didn't lower his wand.

"Potter. There are certain traditions in my family. I can't believe I'm telling you this... but among the _other_ things, the Seer mentioned that my fate line is connected to yours... Don't you see, you utter Muggle, this doesn't happen to just any two people..."

Harry bit his lip, he'd never seen Draco look so serious before, but he still couldn't be sure what Draco said was the truth, or whether Draco was having him on.

"And you've got to have sex with me to prove it? I mean, isn't any other way? We could, you know, call this daft rivalry off, and maybe, I don't know, try to be civil to each other for starters..."

Draco smirked, but his eyes were sad. "I don't want to be your friend Potter, that was a long time ago, and if you recall, it was _you_ who rejected _me_. There's only one thing I want from you right now, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm used to getting what I want."

He approached Harry slowly, waving his hand in warning when Harry tried to reach for his own wand. Harry backed down until his back was against the wall, and the corner of a desk was jabbing painfully at his thigh.

Draco's wand tip was pointing on Harry's throat, and Draco's free hand came up and torn Harry's glasses from his face.

They fell on the floor with a small crashing sound. Harry blinked a few times and then said in a low voice,

"You think you're going to get away with this? What will you do, Obliviate me afterwards?"

"Quite a clever thought... why, Potter I didn't know you had it in you... _Corpus Vinxi_!"

Harry's whole body slammed to the wall knocking his breath out, and he found he wasn't able to move neither his arms nor legs. Draco's hand snaked around and took the wand off the back pocket of Harry's trousers, and for all his supposed Gryffindor courage, panic started to sip into Harry's mind.

Draco left both wands on the desk, and took off his robe. Harry pursed his lips and turned his head away.

Draco run a hand through his hair, messing their immaculate condition, and said softly "Look Potter, I didn't want it to come to this..." But Harry refused to acknowledge him in any way, and Draco's temper flared up;

"It was you who didn't want the easy way, and now look what you've done!"

Harry finally turned to meet him and his eyes bore into Draco's, full of contempt.

"You're so pathetic Malfoy, even now avoiding to take responsibility!"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Draco was instantly pushing up against Harry, yanking his head back by the hair.

"Don't think I've got the stomach to go through it, do you?" He bit painfully down Harry's neck and Harry yelped both from the surprise and the pain.

Draco ignored him, and continued biting his way around Harry's neck, until he reached the side of Harry's mouth.

Harry turned his head as far away from Draco as he could, straining his neck muscles in the process. Draco backed up a bit then; "I don't want to kiss you either Potter, don't fret."

Harry closed his eyes tightly, wishing with all his might that this was one of his vivid and often disturbing dreams, and that he'd soon wake up and find Ron blinking beside him, worry etched on his face. But Malfoy's body moving slowly against him was as real as his own rising heartbeat. He thought about screaming for help, whether anyone would come, and whether it was too embarrassing to cry for help as if he were a bloody girl!

Something hot and wet running across his skin, shot Harry out of his thoughts. Draco was slowly licking his neck, pulling the collar of his t-shirt down, so that he could get more space.

Warm tingles erupted all over Harry's body, it was like shivering and feeling very hot at the same time. Draco mouthed a spot right underneath Harry's ear and to his dismay Harry let out a small sigh. Draco chuckled against his throat.

"Well, well... look who's enjoying themselves..."

"I - I could say the same about you Malfoy..." Harry gasped.

"We've established that this is happening anyway, so we might as well enjoy it, don't you say Potter?"

"Fuck you."

"No, not me..." Draco smirked, and traced Harry's body with the palms of his hands, going over Harry's nipples and then lower, pulling the hem of Harry's t-shirt up.

Whatever Harry wanted to say was choked back in his throat, as Draco's movements were giving him shivers, and Harry had to bite down hard on his lips to keep himself under control. He was increasingly discovering that his body had a will of its own, and that no matter what he thought he wanted, or _didn't_ want, in this case, his body would not stop responding to that sensual caress.

"Your skin is so sensitive..." Draco observed quietly for a moment, before undoing Harry's trousers and slipping a hand down Harry's boxers.

"You are such a bad liar Potter, you _are_ enjoying this, admit it!"

Harry hissed, holding back a curse. Malfoy's fingers going lazily up and down Harry's cock were driving him crazy.

"Either do it or don't, but stop teasing you bastard."

Draco's eyes squinted and he brought his face close to Harry's.

"Say that you want it."

"I- I don't mind either way" Harry said breathless, but then Draco run his thumb over the head and Harry let out a small moan.

"Who's the hypocrite now?" Draco said, but his tone wasn't mocking. He undid his own trousers and brought his other hand to his own straining erection. For a reason that was inexplicable to Harry, his cock twitched at the sight, and the veins in his arms popped out from the effort to move them against their invisible binds.

Draco's breath was coming out short now, and he removed both hands earning a protest from Harry. But he gave him a quick smirk and brought their bodies flashed against each other, the feeling of their cocks rubbing together making both boys gasp in pleasure.

"Fuck, Malfoy, don't stop."

"I wasn't planning to" Draco replied and clutched at Harry's shoulders as the urgency for release increased.

It was one of the most intense moments Harry had ever experienced, the feeling of his cock rubbing between Malfoy's and his own stomach seemed magnified, like his whole world was focused to that one point in space only. White light was flushing underneath his eyelids and he was almost there.

He felt Draco's mouth on his cheek, as he pushed fiercely against him. It was as though Draco was trying to climb inside him, and when Draco whispered in his ear "Next time I'll fuck you" Harry came all over their bellies, his back arching as far as it could against the binds.

Draco let out a moan and followed after a second, dipping his fingers painfully into Harry's shoulders.

Harry thought he might have blacked out for a while, because when he came round, Draco had already broke the spell, and was holding Harry's head between his hands.

Harry was lost for words, all he could do was mirror Draco's action, unsure what any of it meant.

Draco then smiled softly and pushing the hair away from Harry's sweaty forehead, leaned in and kissed Harry's scar.

Harry trembled despite of himself, his arms falling limply by his sides.

"Thank you" was all Draco said, but he was being neither obnoxious, nor smarmy about it. Harry nodded and Draco pulled back.

…...

An evening about a week later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room, doing their homework, though it was only Hermione who was doing any actual work; Ron was drawing the Chudley Cannons logo on his parchment, and Harry was trying not to daydream about Malfoy.

Malfoy, who had gotten - to Ron's increasing suspicion - oddly subdued and quiet around them, and was giving Harry the impression that he had gotten over what had happened between them as much as Harry had. Which was not at all.

Harry was trying not to think about possible ways to approach Malfoy, when a familiar picture greeted them; Lavender Brown rushed inside the common room crying, her make-up all over her face and went straight up to the girls dormitories. Her wailing however, could be heard all the way down to the common room.

"Bloody hell, not again!" Ron groaned, a blot of ink falling on his drawing. "What's with her anyway?"

Hermione lowered her book, and leaned closer. "She just broke up with Blaise Zabini... but knowing Lavender, she'll get over it soon."

Ron choked on his spit. "Lav was going out with Zabini? But he's a Slytherin!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and mumbled something about immature boys, and Harry tried to frantically rearrange his facial features, so that his face didn't scream 'Guilty', as Ron turned to him for support. He settled on curiosity;

"Why did they break up?"

"I don't know the details," Hermione said keeping her voice low "but apparently Lavender found out that Zabini tricked her into... you know..." She raised her eyebrows and both boys' eyes widened.

"Zabini told her a barmy story about how some Pure-bloods visit a Seer when they turn of age to discover their mate for life, and that Lavender was his one, but then Lav found out through Mandy Brocklehurst, who told Justin Finch-Fletchley, who told Hannah Abbott, who then told Parvati, that it was a lie. Which was something I could have told her as well, having read 'Blood is thicker that water: an analysis of..."

The rest of Hermione's words where blocked out, as Harry's mind registered only one thing: Malfoy had lied. The whole affair was planned from the beginning. Harry had been used for sex. It was one thing knowing that his humiliation was the result of some cosmic joke on him and Malfoy, and a totally different one getting _duped_ like that.

"That conniving, scheming, lying BASTARD!"

"Who?"

Ron and Hermione were giving him odd looks and Harry realized he had spoken out loud.

"Zabini, who else?" he said coolly, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes, Harry, but Lavender should have known better than to trust a Slytherin..."

Harry shook his head absent-mindedly. "I've got to head out for a while, um... I forgot to ask McGonagall something about my paper..." He left the common room before either of his friends had time to stop him.

"We weren't given any assignment on Transfiguration..."

Ron shrugged at Hermione, still staring, bewildered, at the portrait hole.

…...

Harry stomped down the dungeons stairs, intent on finding Malfoy and sticking his wand up his arse. The memory of Draco kissing his scar at the end - something which Harry had found oddly endearing - was making him even angrier. That Malfoy had been deliberately gentle, as a sort of sick joke, toying with Harry's emotions...

He bumped against something solid and took a few steps back.

"Watch where you're going scar-head-"

Harry's head snapped up immediately. Draco Malfoy was looking down on him, smirk in place and everything.

"You!"

Harry caught Draco off guard as he launched himself at him, sending them both to the floor.

"Ow! What's wrong with you, Potter!"

"You. Lying. Bastard."

Harry had grabbed Draco by the hair and was hitting his head against the floor accentuating each word.

Draco kicked him in the shin, and rolled to the side, clutching his head.

"Merlin's balls, Potter! It's that what this all about?" He rubbed his head and frowned in pain. "You almost gave me a fucking concussion!"

"Serves you right..."

Draco rolled his eyes and managed to wiggle in a sitting position.

"I would have told you!"

"Oh yeah? When? Before or after you told your Slytherin friends and you all made fun of me?"

Harry had crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows, and for some weird reason reminded Draco of a first-year, deflating the better part of his anger.

"You are so thick, Potter, I can't believe how you survived You-Know-Who all these years... I didn't tell _anyone_. And when you found out, I supposed it was through that hag Brown, wasn't it?"

Harry gave a small nod, and Draco continued "Blaise that twat, with his brilliant ideas... Anyway, when you found out, didn't it occur to you that I did it because I couldn't find any other way to approach you?"

Harry's face twisted in rage "Oh, that's rich! And now I suppose you want me to believe you're in love with me or something..."

A pained expression crossed Draco's features, and Harry's mouth went slack.

"You... you can't be serious..."

Draco made to approach him, but Harry pushed himself away.

"Oh, for crying out loud Potter, we're not going through this again..."

Harry then decided to act like the Gryffindor he was sorted to be, and stopped moving backwards. He suddenly remembered they were in the middle of a corridor and felt very silly. He stood up and gave Malfoy a hand.

Draco dusted off his robes and then looked at Harry expectantly.

"What?" Harry asked feeling nervous again.

"You believe me now?"

Harry noticed the feint rose tint on Draco's cheeks and suddenly had the urge to soothe him.

"I... I do."

Draco gave him a brilliant smile, and Harry felt something fluttering in his stomach. Draco's smile then turned to a smirk and he said wiggling his eyebrows,

"Good, because I forgot to mention that there is a family Oracle we sometimes consult, and she told me..."

Draco trailed off as Harry smacked him playfully on the shoulder, and both boys lingered, unsure what to do next.

Draco cleared his throat "Remember what I said the other time, when -"

"Yes." Harry quickly cut in.

"Do you want to maybe -"

"Yes." Harry cut in again, his heartbeat rising.

"Do you want to maybe _now_?"

"Hell yes!" Harry answered with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin, and Draco decided that sometimes it's good to take a chance, especially if it will bring you an armful of a stubborn, wild-haired, specky, _beautiful _Gryffindor.

The End


End file.
